My teacher The pervert!
by MidnightLucifer
Summary: What the hell? Im in college and failing! Now that i have a private tutor, that apparently does perverted things..Is making me feel weird? whats wrong with me? can't i just go to sleep forever?. I, Rin Kagamine is in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Rin a normal 17 year old girl is in college and she is failing at everything.

When her teacher AND her mom recommend after school tutor lessons,

this yellow haired wonder guy which oddly looks much like rin is her

Tutor. Read what happens please!

Characters that im going to use from Vocaloids- **Kagamine Rin** and **Len**, **Kaito,** **Miku,** and **meiko**

Ps- in this (for me) rin and len are not brother and sister they just have the same last name.

Pss- they are not robots either in my story -_- they are humans :D

Psss- nobody's related to anybody xD(my story T-T)i think I might not make anybody related to anybod xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg here it is the first chapter of My teacher, The pervert !, anyways yeah Read :D**

**Ps- I don't own vocaloids D:**

**for your info-**

**Kaito – 24 yrs**

**Miku – 18 yrs**

**Len – 21 yrs**

**Meiko -22 yrs**

**Rin- 17 yrs**

" D, E, F, F, F+" Rin said sighing over the graded paper in her Backpack.

"If my mom see's this im SOO dead"

"RIN !! get down her" said a mad voice coming from downstairs.

"i just had to jinx it"

Rin came downstairs a few minutes later after he hesitating. "What is all of this?!" said Rin's Mom waving a bunch of Papers in her hand.

'_I knew I should of buried those papers instead of throwing those papers away in the trash can..damn it'_

"I can expla..." she was cut off from her mother. "all of these F's and bad grades... You will never pass college!".

Rin looked down, depressed but nervous of what punishment her mom will give her.

Her Mom sighed. " I have no choice but to contact the school and ask for a after school Tutor"

Her eyes widened. "No mom please anything but that! I'll do better!". Her Mom went back to the kitchen. "No im going to contact them now". Rin sighed feeling depressing and went back upstairs.

***At school ( getting ready to get the hell out of there)***

"Ahh man I better leave earlier before the any teachers talk to me" said Rin rushing, and packing through her things.

She quickly and quietly ran to the doorway which leads to outside. "Bam" her head hit's a hard chest. "O-oh im sorry..".

It was Kaito, her sensei (teacher). She started to blush. "ahh sorry Rin I didn't see you.."

"a-ah it's ok"

"Anyways , Rin your mom called me and said to give you a after school tutor... and I also agree"

Of all the times he had to agree, and from the one she loves too.

"B-but im going to try my best learning now! I'll bump up my grades!". Kaito sighed and patted Rin's head. "Your tutor is waiting in Room 300, hurry and learn". Rin couldn't help blushing and went back to school depressed.

"great now I have to go home at 10: pm" she mumbled under her breath. She found room 300 and slowly reached for the knob and opened the door. "WOAH". Inside was so neat. 1 comfy chair, 2 desk, a nice carpet and a good smelling fragrance.

"H-hello?". No reply. She started to look around and noticed there was another door in the room. Rin was curious so she reached for the door knob until she heard a knock on the desk.

"Well well well what are you doing here". Rin turned around surprised. Her eyes grew shocked. Before her was a adult like kaito but He looked just like her, Yellow hair, eyes the same, and a face that you could compare to hers.

"A-are you my tutoree?..you look just like me" he smirked. Rin nodded. "This is going to be interesting" he said while going to his desk.

His eyes widened under his glasses"lets see here...are you Rin kagamine?".

"yeahh...". He put the piece of paper down. "heh my last name is kagamine too.".

This was getting strange. A person that looks just like her and that has the same last name.

"soo are you my teacher or not". Rin said trying to make time pass faster so she could go home and leave this strange person.

"Yes, I am Len Kagamine And I am your tutor" he said smiling. "Now Rin take your seat" he said showing me my desk.

"why am I the only one here?". She asked curious. He chuckled. "that's because im a Private Tutor"

'_oh great im alone with some teacher for 5 hours'._ Rin started moving her legs back and forth since her feet didn't quite reach the ground.

Len plopped a piece of paper on my desk. "now you must sign this so I can teach you everything, and everything you need to know"

Rin looked carefully to see if there wasn't anything wrong or anything bad about her sighing it. It looked ok so she signed it. Quickly Len took it and put it away somewhere in his cabinet.

" Now today I'll teach you more about equations and then reading and writing. After 4 hours which seemed forever, Rin learned..for once.

"ok now im just going to head home for now" said Rin getting her things packed.

Len cleared his throat. "Not so fast Rin.. You still have one more lesson to learn.

Rin turned her head to face him but instead of seeing Len at his desk, her lips connected to his. He wrapped his arms around her so he could pull her closer to him.

She struggles trying to brake free but couldn't. She felt something warm and slimy and tasted like coffee entered her mouth. Len was searching her ,All the empty corners of her mouth.

Rin finally broke free gasping for breath. She could tell her face was read but she couldn't tell why.

"You are so inexperienced" laughed Len."w-hat did y-you just do to m-me??" Rin said covering her mouth with one of her hands.

Len looked at her. He could see her face red and out of breath. "well that's your first lesson of L"

Rin calmed down a little, taking her hand off her mouth. "L-L???"

His face got closer to hers. "L is my way of saying you just got the first lesson of LEN".

She backed away. "W-what?!? I have no idea what your talking about".

He walked in front of the door. The only way out. " Im saying that I think your interesting and that im going to teach you EVERYTHING and that means you-know-what" he said in a teasing voice.

Rin backed away from the door and tripped over her bookbag. Stupid right.

Len walked away from the door taking his arm and extending it to rin. "Are you ok need help Rin?"

Rin immediately ran outside the door dashing all the way home. Now she was in front of her house door. Gasping for air. '_what the hell was that, everything? Oh god I got a perverted tutor!'._

It was 9 something at that moment. She entered her household angry. Her mom was in the kitchen.

"Oh sweety how was after school?".

Rin glanced at her mom. "Horrible! You gave me a private tutor ! And he started to make out with me ! He is a bad tutor!".

Her mom gave her scary look. "Stop making lies so you could get out of tutoring"

Rin went upstairs mumbling something under her breath.

'_how could she tell me stop making things up! Im her daughter dammit!'_. Rin dropped onto her bed trying to think of kaito instead of Len's tongue trying to taste her mouth.

**OooOok xD hope you liked this chapter because I wasted my ttime doing this and not doing my homework Dx**

**R&R :D (w/e the hell that means xD)**

**sorry if I did any spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :D**

As Rin was walking to school thinking about Her SO called tutor len, Miku her collge friend walked next to her.

"Hey whats wrong Rin?". Rin looked at miku and did a fake smile. "U-uh nothing just thinking about my grades." '_yeah right. That tutor of mine tied to do STUFF to me'_

Miku shrugged and entered the university for people who don have high grades but ok grades.

Rin stopped at the entrance and looked up at the brown yet elegant university. "sigh another day of trying to learn and another day of LEN". She walked in to her class and her teacher kaito – san was there.

"O-hiya kaito!" she said smiling. Kaito smiled back. "o- hiya rin".

Rin sat down at her desk next to miku and miku sat next to meiko. 3 friends sitting next to each other, sorta.

**-a little later in the class -**

"Rin..wake up" said kaito sighing.

Rin didn't budge she was having a good dream of being home , watching t.v and eating chips.

Miku sighed and put her pencil in Rin's nose, quickly opened her eyes. "w-wha uwa!?"

Miku took her pencil out. "eww now I have to buy a new one"

"Rin you have to stop sleeping in class" kaito said in a teacher like voice.

"Hai sensei" Rin said weary.

After along time of math and history and what not Rin was asleep on her desk yet again.

"Oi just let her sleep, it's almost time to go home anyways..well for her now." said meiko packing her things.

Miku nodded . "Why don't you go home without me im going to stay here a little longer"

"Ok whatever you say ". Meiko went out the door heading home.

Miku smiled at rin and went out the door to who knows where.

**Like 20 minutes later -**

"now where is that student of mine?" said Len entering the class where a Sleeping yellow haired girl was. Len smiled."hmph my little tired student needs to learn not to sleep in.". He picked her up gently from desk and took her to room 300.

He opened his closet that he had in his room and set her on the bed that was there.

"you look so cute sleeping" smiled Len, going back to his desk doing paperwork.

Rin rubbed her eyes and did a sitting position on the bed. "w-wha?" where am I?" she yawned.

There was no windows, one big bed with pink sheets, a small table with a flower and vases, and a carpet.

It looked just like a normal bedroom besides the curtains and windows.

She got off the bed going out the door which led right to Len. He smirked " you up sleepy head?"

She blushed not knowing what to do. '_Damn Miku and Meiko, why didn't they wake me up!?'_

The room smelled like coffee due to the coffee mug on Len's teacher desk. " now Rin which lesson do you want to do first?The boring learning lesson or the s...".

"of course im doing the learning lesson! Like what the hell loser, I did not sign up for this!"

Rin just let out all she wanted to say or almost all.

"And besides your a teacher, I already have someone I LOVE!". A slight beam showed on Len's face.

"on the contrary Rin, You signed on the piece of paper yesterday ...". Rin gasped.

"W-what but it Didn't say anything of that sort!".

Len sipped his coffee cup which smelled good. "now who is this someone you "love"."

"You didn't answer my question!".

"now now my little yellow flower , lets start the lesson". Len fixed some paper work and looked

at Rin which calmly tried to sit in her seat.

"ok today's learning lesson is science and more history. Rin groaned.

Len smacked his hand on the table and smiled evilly. "Now we can't have that attitude in here, don't

make me call your mother and tell her how your doing"

"a-a-h". '_wow im scared for some reason'_.

**freaking hours later – (omg I just dont want to explain the learning section xD im not even in college!)**

"Now Rin do your understand who sacagawea was?" Rin nodded. Len had finished drinking his coffee and the room smelled of it. "now lets get to the next lesson" he said smirking slightly.

Rin jumped out her seat. "a-ah no um I have to get home early today".

Len slowly started to head Rin's way. "But your mom happily agreed that you could stay here as long as you want..or I want"

"w-what!?". Len embraced her and slowly licked her neck. Rin did a pink color blush. "n-noo I don't want this." Len bit her neck slightly hard. "Itai!". Rin started to wiggle, trying to escape.

"Rin-chan, don't be like this, you know you want it as much as I do". Len picked up Rin and put her over his shoulder.

"P-put me down!" She said hitting Len's back. He ignored it and brought her into the secret room which had the pink bed. Len held her down onto the bed and he was on top.

"Now lesson 2 of L,you must moan out my name" he said smirking,slowly reaching his lips to hers.

"w-wait N..". His lips Pushed against hers, putting his body against hers for more comfort.

Rin tried moving her arms but Len had her pinned. Len slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth, trying to conjoin her tongue with his.

Rin struggled and tried turning her head another way but that made her tongue move more with his.

Len pulled away. "Rin, you could at least try. Don't make me give you a bad grade my little yellow flower.".

"w-what do you mean!?, I don't have to do this AND im NOT yours". Len started to unbutton her shirt uniform. "Len w-what are you doing?!". Rin tried to Push Len off but couldn't.

"T-this is sexual harassment!". Len had opened her shirt as far as it goes. "No it's not, your mine so I can do whatever I want."

"Wha...". Len put his finger on Rin's Lips. "You have a nice bra." he said in a husky voice. The bra was white and had a yellow flower on it.

Len started to unhook it. "N-no!." Rin pushed his arms away. With one of his hands he took both of Rin's tiny wrists and with the other he tried to unhook it.

"No I can't let you do this, I already love someone!". Len gave Rin a displeased look and unhooked her bra. He quickly started licking her neck down to the top of her chest. Rin was blushing immensely._ 'No I c-cant let him do this'. _

Len starting licking her right nipple. "s-stop..". Len didn't listen , he kept on licking it and then started sucking it. With the other hand (which he let go on Rin) he started messaging her left breast.

Rin did a soft moan. "you sound so cute moaning, just moan out my name and you pass the lesson.". Len started sucking the left nipple and his other hand messaging the right breast.

Rin didn't want to moan his name, she already loved Kaito and she didn't want to do this with a stranger or a teacher she only known for hours.

She bit her lip trying not to moan or make any weird noises. Len stopped sucking and messaging.

"Rin, your nipples are so hard and red"

He stripped off her skirt and threw it down on the floor. Only revealing her panties which she had on left. "Now if you don't moan out my name your going to make me do something even more rough on you" he smiled.

"N-no...". He lifted her legs over his shoulders and pulled down the panties. Len started sucking on her pussy. "nmm!". Rin bit her lip even harder. She felt like crying. Len started darting his tongue in her, in and out.

Slowly licking her clit. Rin couldn't help but do it. "L-len..." she moaned. Len took out his tongue and licked his lips. "heh you taste so sweet and your wet Rin, your enjoying this aren't you?".

Rin felt tears made in her eyes. "I d-did what you told me to do.. let me go.."

Len pushed his chest(which still had his shirt on) against hers. "i cant resist you, Your so interesting and sexy my little flower" he said seductive. Rin felt hot. She couldn't do anything but stay there and be Abused!.

Len saw her eyes. "You know what.. im going to let you go for now since you did what I told you to but your getting a C for this". Rin nodded slowly and took all her clothes and put them all back on.

She left without a word. "tsk, what a shy, but delightful girl" said len licking his lips again.

Rin was looking down not noticing where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey Rin, why do you look so down?" said kaito. Rin looked up blushing not knowing someone was watching them (which was Len around the corner). "Gomen kaito I just.. um got a bad grade in tutoring".

Kaito sighed and ruffled Rin's hair. "You should try harder Rin. Learning is for the better",

Rin blushes even more. Len saw this with jealous eyes, slowly walking back to his room.

"Y-yah sensei I will try harder" she said grinning ever so happily. Rin waved goodbye and walked out the schools doors.

_'Today too much happened, being sexually harassed ??, not telling kaito this is happening! And I think I liked...it.... WHAT AM I SAYING!, I do no like it? Len Is way older than me I think and he looks like my brother!.. did my dad have another kid? I mean he did leave my family and me and my mom remain. Since tomorrow is Saturday I have to go to my weekend job to help buy more food for me and my mom. SIGH but im in college still living with her. Uh my -you-know-what hurts. Kaito's shirt looked slightly messy though when I saw him and his hair was messy too. I wonder what happened to him'_

Finally getting home Rin goes inside finding her mom on the couch probably sleeping.

"M-mom?". Her mom didn't reply. Rin looked in the kitchen and there was no food. So Rin needs to try her best at work tomorrow for food.

She and her mom are still trying to work for money to pay bills of the house and buy food. Rin was small and Kind of skinny, Her mom wasn't that much skinny because Rin offered most of her food to her.

Rin shook her mom's shoulder. "Mom?".

"huh nmm". Rin sighed. "Im home, tomorrow im going to try my best working OK? Night".

Rin went upstairs to first take a quick shower. After 15 minutes she changed and went to bed weary of all what's happened.

**WOOHOO! Chapter 2 xD hope you liked it o.o**

**omg len is like freaking pervy xD omg again I took all my time to write this and not doing my homework DX appreciate it :O**

**sorry if I did any spelling mistakes in this one**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people who are nice enough to read this xD hope ur enjoying o.o**

**Also I DO NOT own vocaloids D:**

**oh I told you I was only going to use Len, rin, meiko,kaito, and miku but im using another vocaloid xD **

**Teto - 17**

"Ring RinG Ring!". The alarm in Rin's room was ringing.

Exactly 9:00 AM

Rin was sleeping on the bed all messy, She was half off the bed. "uhh stupid work". Rin reached for the alarm and turned it off.

"Sigh better get ready for work". She got up, took a shower and picked out her uniform for work. It was a maids outfit, and the skirt was very short, her uniform was yellow with some white.

She got out the front door of her tiny house(she didn't have breakfast since she doesn't have any food in her fridge)

walking to her job, which was a cafe

she really never cared about people seeing her in her maids outfit, since nobody really complimented her.

"ha look at that girl in that weird costume" said a girl talking to her friend. Rin heard them talking about her since they were across the street.

"_God damn girls who think they are better". _Rin just kept walking until she was at the "Day & night Cafe"Entering she said morning to her boss and went to her first table. "o-hiyo , how may I help you?" she said trying to sound convincing.

"oh I would like 2 **big** coffee milkshakes unlike you have any milkshakes" said one of the girls sitting at the table. The other one was laughing.

'_like what the fuck bitch, is that supposed to be funny?'. _Rin smiled."S-sure" trying to keep her cool.

Rin walked to the counter and told her friend, teto to get 2 coffee milkshakes and send it to table 3

"dont bother putting anything gross into their milkshakes" Rin whispered to teto.

Teto smiles evilly and nods.

**-after 12 hours of work-(rin finishes work at 10)**

"oh god, 1 more hour of work" mumbled Rin. She sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Teto, my job SUCKS a lot of girls make fun of me". Teto repeatably patted Rin's head like a lunatic.

"aww it's ok Rin, they are just selfish pople who have no lives" She laughed.

"i guess your right" said Rin managing a smile.

"mistress" said a voice, but not a deep voice. It sounded familiar to Rin.

:"C-coming!". Rin went out of the kitchen to the table and to her surprise it was Len, in a White

t-shirt,normal pants, and his regular glasses. '_damn why is he here?, he never comes here!'_

He smiled. "you look so cute in your uniform". Rin smiles nervously. "why don't I get a different waiter". As she turned her back Len grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him and the table.

"i want you to take my order". Rin started to hear whispers at the other tables, mostly girl voices.

She managed to set her hand free. "u-uh ok, what would you like?".

Len put on an evil but cool face. "hmm I would want you and a capachino coffee.".

Rin glared at him. "ill give you the capachino but not me". Rin went back into the kitchen.

"Teto, give me a capachino coffee.". No reply. "teto?". Rin looked at the clock 9:30._ 'sheesh teto gets off work at 9:30 _pm'

Rin crushed some ice into the capachino maker, some milk, sugar, nuts, fudge, and some water.

When it was ready she put it in a fancy cup(like all the others). As she was opened the kitchen door , Rin saw 3 girls talking to Len, Giving him 3 tiny sheets of paper and leaving.

Rin walked to len and gave him his stupid capachino."Here". Len looked at Rin with displeasure.

"that's not very nice to say when im a customer". He said taking the capachino.

"well I don't have to be nice to YOU, now if you excuse me i'll be going home now". Rin left into the kitchen, switching her maids clothes into extra clothe she had in her locker.

'_I better ask the boss to give me my pay check'_. She walked to his office and opened the door.

"u-um boss?, can I get my pay check..". His room looked like a total mess and she saw lots of beer bottles on his table, some even knocked over.

He looked up at her from his table. "go away stupid little flat chested girl". Rin felt something at the pit of her stomach, felt like a big ball of fire.

She saw her boss drunk and went out of his office as fast as she could. Since she finished her job, and had no pay, she decided to mope at the back of the "day & night cafe".

'_stupid ass boss, how am I going to help my mom??. if I don't we'll lose the house'_. Rin was sitting down, her hands folded on her legs. "plop". Warm wet tears were dripping down her face.

"god damn it! Im so useless plus, I wear an A cup bra!". Rin was yelling and crying all her feelings out.

"im such a failure at everything" she said looking down at her shoes.

Suddenly something pushed against her forehead. It was Len's forehead. "your not a failure ay everything, is that why your crying so much?" said len so gently and quiet.

His breath smelled like the coffee he drank several minutes ago. Rin pushed his forehead off of hers with one of her hands.

"leave me alone".

Len took part of his shirt and wiped Rin's tears. "why won't you talk to me?".

Rin felt hurt in her stomach. Thinking of herself being a failure and being so small and thin.

She shook her head. "because I don't have to, so go away".

Len quickly picked her up and held her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Im not in the mood!". Rin could tell Len's probably not going to listen.

10 minutes later Len put her down, in front of a Big house. "what is this?" she asked.

Len unlocked the door and said "It's a house of course".

"Of course I knew that". Len sighed. "just go in already". Rin's eyes were red from crying and her eyes felt very weary since it was 10:41 pm already.

She stayed in the exact place she was standing."NO, im not going into your home, and I have to go home.". Len got annoyed and picked her up again taking her inside.

Inside was big. He took her into the kitchen and sat her down onto the table.

"take me home, you can't have it your way you know"(haha burger king, have it your way xD)

"you always,have to have it your way do you?, just tell me whats wrong I'll listen."

Rin's eyes glowed with happiness. '_no one..ever said that to me...'_ . She looked down

"well, my boss wouldn't give me my pay..since he was drunk and I got scared so I went outside...". Tears started building up in her again.

"Always..girl's make fun of me because of my..small breast and about,how thin and small I am, and that's because me and my mom are kind of poor...or completely. My mom doesn't have a job,so I work on the weekends, trying to get money to pay bills and buy food...".

Len stood quiet then walked to between Rin's legs.(rin's sitting on a table remember!).

"Rin...you could of just told me that..i would always help you."he said in such a caring voice.

Tears dropped onto Rin's clothes and the table. Len walked out of the kitchen, then a few minutes later he came with tissues and a little pouch. He wiped her tears and gave her the little pouch.

Rin sniffed. "w-what is this?". Len smiled trying to make the mood better. "It's exactly 1000$".

"W-what!?". Len smirked. "but it's for your mom". Rin gave him a baka face.

He sighed. "It's for your mom. So she can use it to pay bills and buy whatever BUT you have to live with me or I won't give you the 1000$ so you can give it to your mom".

Rin looked at the pouch with deep thought. '_oh god, what decision should I do?, it would help my mom but..". _Rin looked back at Len. _'But I have to live with Hiiiim."_.

"umm,....Yes....". Len yelled out. "OK now go get home and pack your things NOW so you can come live with me!!".. Rin glanced at him. "But it's freaking 11:00 PM!".

Len put his hand on his chin. "well I could drive you and explain everything to your mom".

Rin nodded slowly and they both got into Len's shiny red car. '_like what the hell, is he rich or something?'._While Rin sat in the passenger's seat and Len sat in the drivers seat, Rin explained where she lives(which was 15 minutes away).

Finally at Rin's house Len told Rin to wait in the car while he explained to her mom.

'_tsk why do I have to stay in this goddamn car'_. 20 long minutes later Len got out of her tiny house with 1 small bag of things.

"Ok Rin, your mom took the money and was really happy..but sad that you were moving out, but I told her i'll take Goood care of you". Winked Len as he got into his seat.

"Also, I got all your things.." he said giving them to rin.

"W-what! You looked through my stuff!". Len coughed. "kind of... heh".

**Finally at len's house -**

"soo len...where do I sleep.?" The house looked like it had 5 rooms and a huge living, plus a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. "You will be sleeping with me since there is no other bed in the house".

Her luck ran out. "i-i'll just sleep on the couch and put my things away in one of the rooms..".

Len dropped his head. "fine...". After 25 minutes of unpacking and getting ready to go to sleep Rin''s stomach grumbled loudly and Len heard it.

"Hahaa,..haha! HAHA!". Rin was embarrassed. "stop laughing!". "Haa...sorry you must be hungry but.. it's 1 in the morning so I'll just heat up some pasta I have.. is that ok?". She nodded and went downstairs into the kitchen with len.

Len popped the pasta into his shiny microwave and a few minutes later it ding donged and he took it out and placed it on the table.

Rin ate it up within 5 minutes. "w-well you have a nice appetite..".

"Yeah yeah yeah." Yawned Rin walking to that comfy couch . She plopped onto it and yawned even more.

Len sighed "heh, your so lucky I resisted myself from doing anything perverted to you today" He mumbled under his breath going upstairs ready to sleep.

**OK omg kya!!! XD im so sad I didin't make Len do anything perverted T^T**

**but I will...maybe in the next chapter xD haha R&R :3**

**and omg burger king O_O**

**Ps- I might be adding another vocaloid to my list..maybe because it all depends in time..it all depends xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooook here it is :D**

**Rin POV**

I awoke in a daze and an achy back since I slept on the couch.

"uhh.. where am I..this isn't my room.". I got up yawning and stretching.

"Rin, you shouldn't stretch when you don't have a bra on" grinned Len.

I stopped stretching and threw the pillow that was on the couch at him.

"Your are a complete perv" I said upset.

He yawned and sat on the couch."why don't you sit with me" he said patting the spot next to him.

_'_hell_ no jerk' ._"um no thanks"

Len started to lay back on the couch closing his eyes. "but you have nothing else to do today, but sleep".

I gave him a glare even though he couldn't see it. "yes I do, my job".

Then he opened his eyes. "actually I called to the "Day & Night Cafe" and told them you aren't going to work there anymore".

My jaw dropped. "Why the hell did you do that?!". I saw a smirk o on his face.

"because, your living with me now soo you don't need a job of course".

The thing he just said, made no sense to me. I sighed and did nothing for the rest of the day until school.

**one day later xD (school :o)**

**Narrator**

"Hey Teto" smiled Rin, on the way back to her class. Rin doesn't always bump into teto during school, since she has different classes from Everyone else.

As she was thinking in her mind about WHAT len is going to do to her since she sighed that stupid piece of paper, She went into class, greeted kaito, Miku and meiko and sat down.

_'Sigh what am I going to do today' _. She started to look at the window, while kaito was teaching.

Kaito knew he couldn't teach Rin but she's really been paying attention to Len's lessons.

(not the sex o.o)

All Rin could hear was "blah blah Equation blah blah 99".

'_..today im going to suck up all my courage and tell kaito how I feel..i hope I can do it'_ She kept telling herself that over and over mentally in her head until the class was over and when it was time to go.

"Miku come home with me it's soooo boring and Rin can't since she has tutor classes" Said meiko.

"Nope I can't I have to do something today" said miku putting her pencils and other school things in her bag.

Meiko poked Miku with her pencil. "Soo what are you going to do?".

Rin wasn't paying attention to them. She was half day dreaming and half awake.

As for kaito after class he always goes into this other room mostly his main office.

Miku sighed going out the door, but stopped a little so she could say that she was going to do extra work to make up for some things.

Meiko then looked at Rin and gave her a Dull look, Finally leaving.

Rin looking to her left realized everyone has gone, stood up sighing not wanting to go to her "tutor" class.

_'i'll just go to where Kaito is and tell him about my feelings..i hope this goes well'_ She said to herself slowly walking to his office.

"Kaito..your so naughty" said Miku seductively.

Noises were coming from Kaito's office. Rin slowly peeked in to see what was all the commotion, and she couldn't believe it.

"Miku....and Kaito". She said in a whispering uneven voice. They were doing the thing that Rin thought was impossible for her to do. SEX

Rin was fighting the urge to cry and ran to Len's Classroom, without thinking. Finally there she let all her tears out.

"Why....Why Dammit!??" she said in frustration, still crying, tears dropping onto the floor and her skirt.

Len walked into the his classroom with coffee. His eyes widened and he quickly threw his coffee on the table(which was close by so it didn't brake) and went down to Rin was.

"Rin Rin! What happened?!" he said putting one hand on each of her shoulders.

Suddenly Rin without even thinking she put her head on his chest, her tears going down a tiny bit.

" Kaito..Kaito was doing it with My Friend!". Len was worried for Rin , at the same time angry. He knew who Kaito was That teacher who called him up to tutor Rin AND the teacher she "loves".

Len stood up with anger in his eyes. "Kaito...is all you talk about!, I dont even think he cares about you! And I DO!".

Rin stopped sobbing after he said those words, Then she stood up facing len.

"How can you say that! You don't know kaito at all!" . She was a little scared of len, his eyes, looked upset but still had that blue, azure color which Rin has.

"then..what do YOU know about him.". Rin's eyes opened wide, confused, and shocked at herself.

_I don't know anything about kaito..I know he's my teacher and that he was always nice, caring...doing things..'_

Len's frown suppressed. "so you don't know a lot about him...but I bet you know more about me."

_''len..len is right..i think I do know more about him though..he's perverted, a smart person, hard working...'_

She couldn't believe it, She knew more about len then kaito. Suddenly her lips felt warm , not cold anymore.

It was len. She tried pushing him away, but just when her hands were going to push him he grabbed both of her tiny wrists, pushing her onto the floor, including her wrists still in Len's grip.

With his other hand he locked the door (he was close enough too xD).

"L-len w-"She was cut off by Len's finger pressing against cold ,yet wet lips.

Len lower his head, not releasing His grip on Rin's wrist, he went down to her neck and blew on it.

"ah !.. Len stop.". It felt uncomfortable but right at the same time.

Then len went up to her ear. "Rin I love you". Rin felt an uneasy shiver go down her back as he said those words.

Len got on top of her, putting his legs between hers. "L-len...you still need to tutor me" She said, ignoring what he said, trying to stall.

He smirked. "i already am, third lesson of L, learn how to take the pain and pleasure all at the same time.".

Rin blushed. "W-wait not that lesson!". She tried to getting away from Len's Grip, squirming under him.

He took a small, thin scrunchy from his pocket and tied it around Rin's wrists ,Tight but not too tight.Slowly his mouth made up to hers, as his hand was tugging down her skirt.

Rin's heartbeat was beating fast. She started to kick her legs trying to hit Len but yet again Len ignored her not so strong kicks. Starting to feel His tongue licking her lip, wanting to enter her mouth. Automatically she opened her mouth a little bit and lens tongue slipped right in.

His tongue, tasting like coffee again. Len pulled down her skirt + panties, removing his mouth from hers."Rin, lets start doing the real fun" he said unzipping his pants.

Rin finally forgot doing this was a bad thing. Doing this.. with a teacher.

"Sto...". She felt something hard and big in her, slowly going in and out.

"Ow it hurts!". Said Rin moaning a little bit, arching her back. Len put both of his hands down on each side of her waist, pulling her towards him

"now remember the lesson Rin" he said. His breaths slightly uneven.

Trying to get a grip on something, Rin got a hold of Len's hairs. Her breathing going on his neck.

"Ahh!! Stop!". She said as he picked up the pace.

Len felt her walls closing in on his hard big member. It felt so good her wetness and warmness.

He went faster and even harder.

Rin bit her Lip trying not to make any moans or groans. He saw this and stopped, taking it out.

"if you don't moan then ill have to make you". He pushed Rin against the wall, Going into slamming into her harder.

"Ahh Len!". Len smiled at this. Your could hear Rin's loud moans and the sound of len pumping in.

One last push and len went out, Rin's head falling onto Lens shoulder, her breath heavy, uneasy as her chest is going up and down.

Len smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Rin". He smiled, yet he knew rin hasn't confirmed her feelings yet.

He picked her up , taking her into his secret room(which is not so secret any more xD).

Putting her onto the bed, the covers covering her body.

**-Morning time -**

"mmm..". Rin was opening her eyes, slowly as the suns rays hit her.

She noticed that she was nude and remembered what happened yesterday.

Her face flushed because of this.

Then 3 words popped in her mind.

" _I love You"_

"Len...." she murmured. The words kept coming up in her mind. A few minutes later after observing the room, she found her uniform next to her and placed them on.

_'I..don't know if I..love him?'._ "love?". She said out loud, not noticing Len was at the door standing.

"so who do you love?". He smiled , looking at Rin.

Rin blushed a little. "i..don't know" she blurted out.

He came closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't think you know then i'll make you fall in love with me".

Rin just sat there, hearing this, as a smile slipped on her face.

**Oh god im done :D um yeah xD yeah um rape e.o I dont know if it was good though XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_Update.._

_**Hey^^**_

**Im going to continue this story cause, I have an image in my head..and its telling me that**

**(well I rlly dont know o.o)**

**that I can do this :D**

**so its going to take me to update this since I really want to continue this new story im doing**

**and continue my other few stories**

**Thank and have a great**

**day :3**


End file.
